New Divide
by Sydney the Sydster
Summary: Their fates were entangled now, there was no escaping it. They had their parents to thank for that, they supposed. /  Dystopian next generation fic. Submit an OC and help a girl out?
1. Dream

Twenty five years ago, meta-human's rights were trampled on forever. A bill was passed, stating that all meta-humans had to be registered and, live in government approved towns, for the safety of other 'normal' citizens. This bill, originally passed in America, started gaining notoriety and soon enough, laws like it were being passed all over the world. Things finally took a turn for the worst, when, another branch off law was passed months later, stating all meta-human children were to be taken from their parents and raised in approved government homes.

The Teen Titans, meta-humans and 'super heroes' of their own rights, were fiercely against this law, battling and protesting it up until it was passed, and, when the government began to knock on their doors, ordering them to register. Robin, in hopes to keep his friends and team-mates safe, gave them one last order: They were to hide, change their names, blend into society, and continue to secretly fight for their rights.

But, above all, they were to keep themselves safe.

The Titans, naturally, were adamantly against this but, really didn't have much of a choice in the matter. Robin was easily able to knock them out, and, the next thing they knew, they were waking up, scattered across the country, with no idea how they got there.

Flash forward to the present time: meta-humans are essentially unheard of now. There are scattered 'Relocation Centers' where they're to live, and, they're kept far out of the reach of 'normal' humans. meta-humans who resist registering or relocation, meta-humans who try to run or hide, are rounded up by 'Hunters', government trained bounty hunters, and taken to secret government facilities. Meta-human children are turned over to the government as soon as they're found, and, each parent dreads the first few years of their children's lives, out of fear one of their children being a meta-human.

Robin, Richard Grayson, vanished twenty-five years ago, on the eve of the night an arrest warrant was made for him. The H. gang vanished years ago, whether if they died, ran away, or were arrested by the government is unknown, and, the Teen Titans, and all branches of them, seemingly vanished along with their leader. Over the years, some, were found, and, arrested.

Now, in this new "modern" world, several children live their lives. Some live in fear and secrecy, hiding in the shadows, while others seem as normal as anyone else. They each know there's something a little different about them but, most assume it's nothing too bad. Nothing like _those_ things on the news, in the camps.

These children have never met each other, have never even thought of each other but, their lives are soon about to be entangled together.

At three PM tomorrow, when they return from school, their lives will change forever.

Fate's funny like that.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

Alright guys, I'm still working on my other fic, Fight or Flight, (working on chapter two as we speak!~) but, this idea for this story just **_wouldn't_** leave me alone. So, I went with it. I need some help, though! I've got about... three characters for this story figured out but, that's not enough. So, I figured, why not, and ask you guys for help. Submit to me a next generation OC to use in this fic, pleease? It'd help out big time.

Some guidelines, though... PM the characters to me and, uh, due to the nature of the story, the normal couples _aren't_ going to be used. What I have for parentage wise, aka the couples the Teen Titans grouped into, is uh... BeastBoy x a random, human lady named Loraine. Er, imagine a Bumble Bee without powers, appearance wise and everything, and you essentially have her. Next, we have Raven x Jericho... Uh, anything else is up to you, as long as no kid has Robin for a dad. He kinda ya know, vanished, and what not.

ANYWAY, like I said, this will help big time! The form to use will be on my profile, and, pleaaase, PM the characters to me. It'd be a big help!


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Quick update to let you all know I'm working on the official first chapter but, I still need some characters. I have a few chosen and what not buut, I still need some guys. Not to mention, if anyone has any Beast Boy kids OCs they want to submit, I'll need them before the first chapter. xD

Er, that's about it. Expect this chapter to be deleted when I get the first, official, chapter up.


End file.
